


Ice Cream

by notjustmom



Series: Season 4 Song Fics [32]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, just a bit of fluffiness, just sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10035413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: "Your loveIs better than ice cream.Better than anything else that I've triedAnd your loveIs better than ice creamEveryone here knows how to cryAnd it's a long way downIt's a long way downIt's a long wayDown to the place where we started from..."- "Ice Cream," Timothy Watson, Timothy Wild





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 'official' last piece for this series, unless there are requests, which I am happy to do. You can leave a prompt in the comments below, or find me on tumblr, I'm notjustamumj.

Sherlock looked over at John and giggled.

"What?" 

"You have a bit of ice cream on your nose." 

John rolled his eyes and rubbed it with his hand, then raised an eyebrow at Sherlock, "Is it gone?"

"Not quite." Sherlock leaned over and moved to kiss his nose, then suddenly changed direction, his warm, soft lips finding John's sweet mouth, still sticky from the hot fudge sundae they had just shared. It had been John's bribe to get Sherlock to watch one of his favourite movies, though any chance to share a few snuggling hours with John was reward enough, not that Sherlock was about to tell his blogger that.

"What was that for?" John mumbled against Sherlock's lips, though he didn't mind, of course.

"You are, by far, the best thing, the best person, that has ever happened to me, John Watson, and sometimes, I'm not sure that you know that."

John shook his head, and brought Sherlock into another kiss, deeper and sweet; they had finally moved past all that had come before, both finally understanding that their human bits - their broken pieces made them into the people who could fully love one another, could raise a little girl together and co-exist with the world, if not peacefully, at some kind of cease-fire, at last.

"Idiot." John's eyes twinkled at Sherlock as the credits rolled. He kissed Sherlock's hand and sighed. "You." He took a deep breath and continued softly. "You have always, since the day we met, been my center, my home, my world, for better or for worse. My world, Sherlock."

Sherlock's eyes misted, and he found the truth of John's words in the tears that were gently falling down his doctor's face. "All - all I am now, John. All I will ever be, is because of you, and Rosie. You -" He gathered John into his arms and kissed the top of his head, and he simply held on, letting the feelings wash over and through them. 

John looked up when the sobs subsided and found Sherlock grinning at him. "You know, love, you never have to bribe me to cuddle with you, even for one of your dreadful movies, just being next to you is treat enough."

"I know," John mumbled. "I just like how you taste after you eat ice cream, and it makes you happy. And all I've ever wanted is your happiness."

"Romantic." Sherlock snorted and leaned into John's arms.

John wrapped his arms around the detective and took a deep breath. "As you made me, love."


End file.
